Upgraded Original Vampire
An Upgraded Original Vampire, also known as The Beast, is a term used to describe the type of Original Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard became when a reversed engineered Immortality Spell was used to turn them. It was prophesied to be the undoing of the Mikaelson Siblings, or created from the destruction of the Original Family. This Original species is a branch of the Enhanced Original Vampire, like Alaric Saltzman was formerly, designed to be superior to that of the Originals in very specific ways; being capable of fighting, defeating and killing normal Originals. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing an Original as it secretes an extremely potent strain of Werewolf Venom, and an altered predator face with more fangs. So far, only two people have become Upgraded Original Vampires, namely Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard, both of whom were originally regular vampires before transitioning into Beasts, which makes the transition unusual (regular vampires are turned as humans through another vampire or through magic). After the death of the former, Marcel took the second serum and drank it. He is currently the only Upgraded Original Vampire in existence. Season Three A prophecy was predicted about The Beast's rising by Alexis, Lucien Castle's prophetic witch, that explains the Beast will either be the product of the Mikaelson Family becoming undone, or be the reason the family falls. However, it could also mean that after everything and everyone regarding the Mikaelson Family has fallen, the Beast will rise from the ashes. The full meaning of the Prophecy is currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Beasts possess roughly the same powers befitting an Original vampire, but with a few modifications due to the nature of the spell that created them as well as the introduction of werewolf venom. *'Super Strength:' They are considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. Lucien was shown to be much stronger than Elijah and Finn when they fought. Lucien even proved to be absurdly stronger than Klaus the Original Hybrid during their confrontations although, it is possible that if Klaus were to transform completely into his Werewolf form, he would be more of a challenge for Lucien. *'Super Speed:' They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe, Lucien was able to dodge Klaus' attacks effortlessly, It is possible that if Klaus transformed he may have been fast enough to match Lucien in speed. *'Super Agility:' They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability: They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species no Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Lucien was unfazed with multiple wooden bullets shot at him from Matt. Marcel was shown to be reborn as a beast even without a heart, however this is simply due to the nature of resurrection rather than durability on the Beast's part. * Immortality: They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. *'Healing Factor:' They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species, possibly equal to that of Immortals. *'Enhanced Emotions:' They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the beasts to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Emotional Control:' They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. *'Mind Compulsion:' They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. *'Sire Bond:' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy:' They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. **'Dream Manipulation:' They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. **'Illusions:' They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face:' Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Lucien's true face was revealed, his iris turned blood-red, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, and he grew multiple fangs. This is different from the Original Vampire's and non-original vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and non-original vampire's sclera turn red when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same color, and the red veins under the Beast's eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and non-original vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but they have multiple sharp fangs as well bottom ones, not just the canine fangs. Unique Abilities *'Advanced Werewolf Bite:' They possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, Klaus's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality spell was a new strain created from all seven of the werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no known cure as even the Beast's blood could not cure Camille. It is unknown how it would affect Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid as Klaus' and Hope's blood had no chance of curing it. It is unknown if the Beast is immune to its own venom as their own blood could not cure the symptoms. *'Immunity to Wood:' They are shown to be immune to conventional wooden weapons as seen when Lucien was not affected when he was shot by Matt with wood bullets, wood has been shown to affect Originals to inconsistent degrees in the past with even Klaus being affected when Damon shot him. *'Immunity to Werewolf Venom:' The Beast is immune to his own advanced werewolf venom and consequently, other weaker strains of the venom. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a Beast's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious. *'The Cure:' If a beast takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation:' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a Beast to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated beast will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Invitation:' In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic:' Beasts are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and other Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a vampire. It is revealed the only way to kill a beast in the absence of a White Oak state is to channel the power of the ancestors who helped make it and reverse the beast back to a normal vampire. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Beast pain and may also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gouging, drowning). Lucien showed resistance to wooden bullets. *'Poison:' There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a Beast. *'Sunlight:' Sunlight will burn a Beast, but cannot kill them. Lucien possesses a lapis lazuli ring to combat this. *'White Oak Ash Daggers:' A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. It is unknown if the beast can be daggered. *'White Oak Stake:' The only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, it comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Julie Plec later confirms this is the only thing in existence that can kill an original. Dahlia destroyed the stake and only its ashes presumably remain. The white oak from the Wickery Bridges presumably exist in the Prison Worlds. However with the death of Kai the Gemini leader the prison worlds are destroyed because they are linked to the leader of the Gemini Coven. It was also revealed in the season 2 finale of The Originals, that an Original can slowly die by inhaling what is presumably white oak ash or splinters. In season 3 it was revealed that the wooden knight Klaus carved as a child is made of white oak wood and it was fashioned into seven wooden bullets. The last bullet was destroyed in Lucien's spell to become an upgraded Original Vampire. But at the moment this wood is extinct. Unusual Weaknesses *'Cancer:' Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. This was first proven when Caroline fed a terminal cancer patient vampire blood to test if it could cure cancer. When Jo ran tests on the patient after he was turned into a vampire, she referred to his tumors as "stage 10. It is unknown what would happen if a person with cancer is turned into an original vampire. The effects on an Original Vampire would be presumably the same as the rest of the species because they have the same healing powers. Members Lucien.jpg|Lucien Castle † Marcel1.PNG|Marcel Gerard Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Vision/Marcel) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Lucien) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Lucien) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Lucien) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Lucien) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Marcel) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Marcel) Trivia * The Beast is a species very similar to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire. They both have superior powers such strength and speed over Original Vampires. The difference between the two superior Original Vampire species is that the Beast has an addition offensive power such as venomous bites containing a werewolf toxin that can kill even the Original Vampires with no known cure, making Klaus' blood and Lucien's cure powerless to stop it. ** It is unknown how the powers of a Beast compare to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire. It can be assumed since it was the same spell used by Esther and Vincent, that the only advantage of a Beast is its venomous bite. * Their predatory faces are altered to be opposite of Original Vampires, and non-original vampires. The Beast's iris' turn bright red instead of their sclera becoming blood red, they have their blood red veins extend further down their face like Augustine Vampires, and they possess multiple sharp fangs, not just two sharp canine teeth. * The Beast is the first creature who can kill Original Vampires without a physical weapon like the White Oak Stake, or magic as a weapon such as an empowered witch like Bonnie Bennett was when she tried to kill Klaus. *Other than the addition of werewolf venom and the substitution of Mikaelson witch's blood for Doppelganger blood, the spell used was the exact same one as Esther's. ** Thus,it is possible the reason why Beasts are stronger and faster may be due to the fact they were turned from non-original vampires instead of humans. **The spell was said to have been reversed engineered thus, it is also possible that there were subtle changes that were not observable to the spell that gave them their superior powers. *Currently, the only known way to defeat the Beast is by using the magic that turned him into a Beast to cast the Immortality Reversal Spell, to turn him back into a non-original vampire again, like Freya did to Lucien in Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Lucien Castle originally thought the Prophecy had prophesied him as the Beast, the instrument to kill the Original Vampires, however, it was later revealed that the beast prophesied was Marcel Gerard. Ironically, Marcel only became the Beast as a result of the Mikaelson's trying to stop the Prophecy, by killing Lucien after sacrificing Davina is what made Marcel take the serum so he could get revenge for Davina's death. *It is unknown whether they may sire a bloodline of vampires with a venomous bite while retaining the same speed and strength as "normal" vampires given that Marcel and Lucien's enhanced powers seems to come from their amplified vampirism. References See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead